Do you now me
by Tonisia zan frella Sherlolly
Summary: So Tom is injured and stuff crops up about his less than average past tonisia and zan Tom.t Stella.k anishia.j Zoe.l dan.m frank.l Caleb.k my first so please bare with me also I'm dyslexic.
1. Chapter 1

Zoe p.o.v I saw Tom lying lifeless at the bottom of the building. I saw Dan collapse to the floor besides him and knew he was dead. I knew Aneisha wouldn't cope so I went into the building and told her that we needed to scan the building. I knew Dan had called Frank so we just had to wait for them to come. I don't know what would have happened to Neish and not that I knew what had happened to Tom really. All I know is Tom's dead and Neish is gonna be so sad. I really don't know what to do Tom is one of my best friends and I don't know what I'll do without him. Why did he have to do whatever he did? Oh poor Neish she'll be devastated there best friends but I think to Neish it's more. She will be almost dead herself. My days I feel bad this is all for me and now Toms dead. This is all my fault I can't believe this is happening. It's horrible and I can't help it I start to cry. "What's wrong zo" Neish said her voice soothing me. "I'm sorry Neish" I sobbed "but Toms dead". She stared at me silently crying then. "How? What? Why? I... W..what? T-t-Tom is dead." She sobbed harder than I've seen anyone ever sob. I pulled her into a hug. She sobbed and didn't stop. I hugged her until Frank came to us. I let her go and Frank slipped into my place. He picked her up and carried her out Dan had left in the ambulance with Tom. We got into the car and Frank drove us to the hospital. I had expected to find Dan crying instead I found him with a glimmer of hope in his eye. "What?" Asked Neish Dan smiled and said "He's not dead!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Neish p.o.v I was still stood aimlessly in the building so I decided to leave to see what was happening. I bumped into Zoe and knew something was up. We started surveying the building when I noticed that Zoe was crying. I walked over and asked what was up that's when she told me. TOM WAS DEAD. I broke down I couldn't hide it. My heart was pounding and there was a mellow drumming sound in my head. I felt Zoe's arms wrap around me and ,although never had I before thought about this, wished with all my hearts that it was Toms warm body pressing on mine. What? Why was I thinking that? Nah don't be ridiculous. I don't actually have a crush on Tom. Neish don't lie to yourself. Frank p.o.v I am sat waiting as per usual only Tom went today so I'm on my own. Wait what did I just here that's not right oh my tonisha. Tom has fallen of the building mi-medical are on there way but Jesus. Oh my days Tom what happened this is disastrous. Now I've got to tell Stella and his mum. Ok I need to go and find the girls while dan stays with Tom. So, when I get there I glance at Tom and know he didn't land on his head so there's a small chance of survival but its small. I walk around for ages until I hear crying I see Zoe and she lets me take her place behind Aneisha I pick her up and carry her out. When we get to te hospital all we hear is... "He's not dead!" Grinned Dan. Stella p.o.v Stella's jaw dropped her heart was racing. How could such an easy mission go so terribly wrong? What on earth would they tell Mrs Tupper? How would they tell her? And most importantly who would tell her and what about breeze?! How would he react what would he do to Frank,Dan,Zoe and most likely Neish? Ok keep it together Stella. This is my worst nightmare I can deal with the you know 20,30 year olds but Toms just 16. Ughh concentrate knight 


	3. Chapter 3: the secret gets out

Dans p.o.v I don't get it how did this happen its a simple mission. Tom thats the problem they sent him he'd agree with that. Now he's 17 stories up with a psychopath how wonderful! No he's very close to the edge I can see his heals in the basking light of the sunset and as much as I try I can't get the video we were shown earlier out of my head. Oh umm earlier frank showed us this... Tom nooooooooooooo he just fell dropped like a stone no he's my friend my best friend. So I go to him and he's still breathing he's alive. That's not, he can't survive franks on his way and I hear the sirens I don't care if I look like I'm gay or not he's my friend. I break down. We get into the ambulance silence all the way other than the beep of the heart monitor. As I walked out I heard the heart shattering tone beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. "TOM!" I screamed I broke down crying and felt myself idragged to a hospital bed. The doctor came in he was a tall short haired man named Caleb. He sat down I waited for him to speak he didn't. Then a Chinese doctor named Lilly walked in "cal," she said "your brother is going to be fine his cells are repairing" "Brother" I thought " Tom never said anything. Third p.o.v Neish swung the door open and ran to Tom's side. The doctor put down Tom's notes and left the room. She went and spoke to the other doctor. After she left Dan checked te girls weren't looking and tiptoed out. He walked up to the man " is that your brother," Dan asked "Yes," replied the man "And you are?" Dan prompted " oh I'm dr. Caleb Knight,". Dan swallowed " you have a different surname" " yeah we have different dads"said caleb "Caleb," dan said "do you have your mums name or dads name?" " my mums which is why you can't tell him she mi-1 took him when he was small and she had forgotten him until well you know. And he can't ever know ever do you understand! Oh call me cal everyone does well apart from Tom " "ok Cal, let me get this straight your Stella Knights son and Toms your brother so Tom's mum is Stella!" Dan almost yelled but stopped himself. "Yes" said Cal bowing his head. Neish was still crying and Zoe couldn't stop her. She was trying her best she had her in a tight hug and let her cry into her shoulder. Then she felt someone pull neish away as if giving Zoe a break. Zoe smiled was it Dan or Frank. What? How? The doctor said months to regain consciousness boy she was wrong! Look at him it's Tom. Zoe p.o.v I shouted for a doctor and the man who Dan had been talking to walked in. " What seems to be the problem?" He asked. Zoe pointed at Tom the doctor half removed half shoved Aneisha of Tom and hugged him tightly. Tom clearly had no idea why. It was at this point Stella walked in "Caleb" she said "hey mum" he muttered. "Aww my boy a doctor, where's oh what's his name?" At this point a blonde doctor who had Toms sad brown eyes walked in "caleb," he said "mum," he nodded towards Stella I wonder if frank knows whats going on. Dan grabbed my hand and led me out. "Zo. They are Tom's brothers." Dan said "Dan, that means that Tom doesn't live with his dad!" I replied "No, Zo it means that Tom is Stella's son!"l Toms p.o.v So, I wake up in hospital and hear Neish crying next to me. Instinct got the better of me so I got up and wrapped my arms around her pulling her away from Zoe. She turned and grabbed my shirt crying into my shoulder. I didn't mind because I was more worried about the expression of horror written across Zoe's face. It was at this point she started to yell for a doctor and it was just my luck caleb walked in. He literally threw Neish of me and wrapped his arms tightly around me. It had been just a week since he had knocked on my door saying he was my brother naturally I didn't believe him but then he introduced me to Arthur. Arthur was Caleb's brother and we looked almost identical only Arthur had blonde hair and I have brown hair. At this point Stella walked in Caleb let me go and I bent down to see if Neish was ok. She said she was fine but I was convinced something was wrong. Ten minutes later and in the room was me, Caleb, Arthur and Zoe. I was talking to Zoe when I hear Arthur say "shut up cal," then Caleb starts shouting "nibbles" at him. I turned quicker than I should have and shoved him he flew up hit the ceiling and fell to the floor. I was so scared I burst out crying I felt Zoe wrap her arms around me and heard her trying to sooth me but I couldn't focus i was terrified. How could I do that? I'm just a geek who sits behind his desk eating biscuits. I slipped from Zoe's grasp and ran. I ran past Neish frank and Stella and into the car park. I sank to the floor my head against the wall and cried uncontrollably. I was crying so much that I was shaking violently. 


	4. Chapter 4: Breeze!

Breeze is a nickname you find out her actual name later but at the moment it's just breeze. Also I've had a lot of hate for space I'm trying to resolve that issue and would be thankful if you could bare with me just a bit any way on wards. Chapter 4( I think) Breeze's P.O.V Tom in hospital oh I am going to kill that entire team. Yes I know that's not very nice but he's my brother. What am I supposed to do? Let him get hurt! He's not even a field agent. I remember having to babysit him. *FLASHBACK* "Bye mummy." Tom yelled as my mum closed the door. "Tom, come on," I said poking my head around the door. "What?" He asked "I have running club!" I replied " oh what is it with running? It's tiring!" Tom said. " Its good for you," I said ," come on you can sit in a wheel barrow you know I have to push one." I said putting my hand out for my little brother. He moaned "but I'm doing Nate's homework!" "He can do it. Come on." *END OF FLASHBACK* Oh how I love my little brother. I'm very protective of him which is a good thing right? Wait but Stella is Tom's mum and he's not really my brother. I don't care I'm protective of him and I won't let people get away with hurting him. Tom is special and he needs to control things that he doesn't know about. Stella says we can't tell him but he's getting more angry, soon he'll flip. Who knows what will happen then? He probably thinks I'm the stupidest girl ever, he gets that from me. Thinking he's the best, though I don't get the name thing. You know when he calls him self odd names like "lord of the locks" or "tomstere". He gets that probably from Logan. You gotta love Logan, he's always laughing. He is the eldest and Tom is the youngest they get along like cheese and crackers. I don't know which is which though. I'm gonna go and see him I doubt he wants me to but well I have to. 


	5. Chapter 5: slightly explained

_**Ok so if your confused hopefully this is getting clearer if not please let me know. There is a lot of factors to consider and will take a long time to bring them all in. My story has a high memory basis so i don't know how many o you it will come to suit but I hope you understand thanks onwards!**_

__Stella p.o.v

I know that one day I'll have to tell him.

He is my son, I love him but will the knowledge put him in more danger.

Please let it not because I don't think I can bare this much longer.

There's all these people it effects and I'm not giving them the chance they deserve.

Also would Tom still be aloud on the team.

Well it might be considered a fix that he got on.

I always hated sending him on field missions.

It doesn't suit him at all.

He hates it with a passion.

He doesn't get the running.

I mean running is fun.

I don't see why he doesn't get the running.

I love running but he didn't grow up with me.

He grew up with his family and in his eyes I see that they always will be his family.

I love my son but I fear he will never be my son.

The way he cares about them is to strong.

Then there's Dans brother.

Tom and Cas have known each other since they we're little and they're best friends.

Cas is presumed dead along with Aeffioa they we're the original M.i-high team along with Tom.

We tend not to talk about it because it didn't go to well for Tom mainly.

Tom is one of mi-9s best agents and he doesn't even know why!

He will always be my son and I love him so much but can I ever tell him?

Is it even up to me?

Is it up to Breezette Tupper?

The woman who Tom calls mum oh what happened all those years ago?

And why did I let it!


	6. Chapter 6: Toms strong

Ok so this is probably the first chapter where my rating choice applies. This is the start of a slightly disturbing collection of chapters looking back on each team members past. I'm sorry if this just makes more questions but I need to do this for later on hope you understand so onwards!

Tom P.O.V

In the days after the accident everyone was acting really strangely around me.

It was like they all knew something I didn't!

It all started when Dan and Zoe came back after a little talk in the hospital, they seemed to have something that I need to know but don't tell me.

I now feel more mentally insecure then every before I don't know how many psychiatrists I have been to but I do know none of them can stop the calm after the storm.

The calm after the storm is what I call the mental insecurity I have after I was abused as a small child.

My dad used to strangle me and he once slit my neck.

Then my first step-father used to jab me with needles and throw me around.

Next was Arthur. Arthur was nice he didn't hit me but mum left him and got into another abusive relationship.

I have countless scars and they will never leave.

Unlike the abusive boyfriends which have evaporated.

I've been debating for years over weather I'm adopted because there all sporty people I am the exact opposite there dauntless Im erudite.

Yes I have read divergent. Yes I am a fan.

No don't tell me what happens in the second one.

*FLASHBACK*

"Tom why Tom?" I asked

" I like it." My mum said

"But my name doesn't fit, Logan, mac. breeze. Lucie Nate and ... Tom it doesn't fit. ". I said

"No but that's exactly the point. " mum said.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

That was the day that I ran away the day I didn't know who I trusted.

The day that drastically changed my life

**Hey, I'm having a little beta problem at the moment I'm working on it. Also can I ask if any of you have any ideas for lucie's p.o.v I've got the beginning but I want a flash back thanks **


	7. Chapter 7: lucie and the accident

Lucie p.o.v

Oh my Tom in hospital this actually make no sense. I mean we know what he does is dangerous but Tom.

He always had some problems the current one is the Tom cal Ethan predicament. Stella lied to us all and sure as hell Tom will not be happy when he finds out.

An older case is well umm. Let me explain.

*FLASHBACK*

The door shut tom was back.

"Hey Tom hows oh no-one!" laughed krisse

"let him be" i said

"yeah tom let oh ni-one" krisse continued to laugh.

The phone rang so I got up to fetch it.

When I got back I had the shock of my life.

Tom was covered in gallons of blood.

Krisse was laying lifeless next to him, fountains of blood spurting out over her body.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I hate that flashback so much Tom is a kind person I think he just gets angry really angry and people get hurt.

He's not a safe person to be around and I don't want to be around him sometimes I mean I absolutely love him but I'm scared of him.

He's terrifying.

I'm scared he'll do what he said he's gonna do.

He said he's gonna pul every vein and artery in my body and stretch them until one by one the snap at the same time he'll feed me sparkling poison and watch me die a slow painful death.

He also told my boyfriend if he hurt me he'd rip out his vocal cords make him eat them then tear open his chest and eat his heart.

My brother is lovely isn't he.

**sorry That this is a bit of a filler but I'm suffering from writers block. Any helo greatly excepted thanks for reading my fanfiction and for all your reviews so umm yeah bye~ Niamh **


	8. Chapter 8: Tom knows!

**Hey guys so umm tom finally finds out as promised so umm yeah. onwards!**

Stella's pov

I need to tell him I just have to.

He's not gonna take it well.

Of course he wont hes tom tupper my son.

A child who has more power than anyone else and knows not that he has it.

I sat down at a desk in HQ and began to cry.

"Stella," i heard a voice say i turned it was tom.

"Tom if you mention this to anyone I will have you guts framed on the wall understand?" i said i felt so bad speakin to my child like that but what am i to do.

"D-d-do you w-want me to -g-g-go get f-f-fr-fra-frank." Tom asked his stutter was due to that stupid program.

The Blog Recher programme.

I resumed crying and heard the lift open I knew that Tom would have first told the others not to come down before going to get frank so it was frank.

I didn't stop. I couldn't stop.

"Stella dont cry" said frank

"I'm sorry it's just I can't believe I let now take him. My son my youngest son. My baby boy. They didn't even give him back like they did with Castiel they put him with the person he now calls mum and she changed his name to Tom Tupper." I yelled franks jaw dropped to the floor and I had even woke up Niamh.

Niamh is a clone of the master mind who worked in Toms second mi team and she was sure to tell him.

"Stella what?!" Said a voice but it wasn't Niamh it was too masculine an dan knew so...

We saw a shape break down on the floor into fits of sobs he was again shaking violently like after we found him outside the hospital.

He had had one hand across his face the other supporting him on the wall. His knees we're up to his chest and he was crying. Again he had assumed this position.

**next chapter has some tonisia and zan but also some really horrific violence! Pre warning you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I lied sorry theres not a load of violence N this chapter because with it was like 2000 words long and i thought it might be a little too much to read so its probably over the next two chapters! also sorry it took so long im considering how to bring in my other elements for te climax so ive also been writing the prequel thing. As well as my other storys thanks for taking moments of your time to read this ~ niamh. Onwards**

Toms pov

I crumpled to the floor! Stella is my mum, my mum my mother! Why did no-one tell me! I put my head into my hands and cried non-stop. Most people would see finding there birth mother a good thing but I don't. I didn't even know I was adopted. I feel cheated. When I lived in Vulcan this was so much better I lived with my father my biological father. He was kind but showed no emotions. I suppose he was just like every other Vulcan learning to control your emotions before they control you. That's what I have to do. I heard the lift doors open. "Yes," asked Zoe "he knows," said Stella between sobs. "TOM!" I heard Neish shout. I wiped tears from my eyes and recovered quickly. I walked into main HQ, and saw Stella still crying. "How are you not crying?" Asked Dan! "Emotion will be humanity's downfall" I replied calmly. That's not what my head was like I was screaming and kicking and crying and I just wanted to know what the bloody hell was going on. I walked into the lift and waited for it to reach the top. I stepped into the hall and started walking home. "Tom wait up!" Neish yelled. I turned and she ran up to me upon seeing my tears she threw her arms around my neck and spoke softly "everything is gonna be ok Tom. I won't let her hurt you. Ever."

"It's not her I'm worried about." I said before I could take no more the tears poured out of my eyes and I felt Neish wrap her arms around me. I felt safe from the world for the first time ever. Neish picked me up and helped me home. Shaking I opened the door and invited her in. Now what should I do? My room? No way to messy and small. Front room? Uh uh it's got all my science awards in it. Dining room? Well it will have to do I just hope she doesn't see the picture of me playing Toby in "sweeny Todd". Oh no what if... I lead her into the dining room. Neish picked up the remote and turned it on. The words "Toms first main part: Toby sweeny Todd" flashed up on the screen I put my head in my hand as a slightly younger version of me began singing.

Neish P.O.V

I smiled to myself he was really good. Then I realised that Toms character sang my favourite song "not while I'm around". I couldn't help but feel as though I was alone so I turned around and saw that Tom was no longer in the room. I walked up the stairs and found a door covered with blade quest stickers and photos if Tom playing characters. Over the top was a message that read "life is a stage so dance like no-one is watching and sing your heart out". What a beautiful message. Carefully, I opened the door and heard Tom drop something and quickly pull down his sleeve. Please not Tom no-one deserves this. I walked Over and sat on the bed next to him. Taking his arm, I pulled up his sleeve to reveal carefully placed incisions. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a tight hug. "I can help, what do you need, I can help," I whispered.

"Then go. I can't do this Neish. I can't" he sobbed.

"I can't," I said

"Why not? No-one cares anyway!"

"Because I love you!" I yelled "Sorry I better go cuz you clearly don't like me" I said heading towards the door I walked down the stairs and to the front door where Tom was already stood. How? He knows the place there could be all manor of passages. "Tom move!" I yelled

"How about no." He replied. I walked closer.

"Tom get put of my way. Or I swear god forbid I will rip you limb from..." I was cut of by the sensation of Toms warm lips crushing against mine. I moved my hands and curled my fingers against his chest and felt his arms around my waist. "I love you to," he whispered as I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Well that's good isn't it. Are you ok?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Surprisingly ok," he said "I had my doubts always."

I looked up at him and saw the sadness in his big brown eyes.

"Your sad" I said

"I just never expected it to be true," he sobbed. The pair went into the sitting room. "Tom" I asked

"Yes" he said

"Umm you know that video," I started he put his head in his hands " well I'm a big musical person and Toby sings my favourite song "not while I'm around" and I was wondering if well it could be our song."

"Of course it can!" Said Tom smiling.

"I love you tom Tupper," I said as curled up on the sofa snuggling into his chest until I felt safe. Safe from everything. I felt at home.


End file.
